


Better late than never!

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: JeanMarco Revival 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Two Pining Idiots, eren smokes weed, jeanmarco revival week 2019, to deal with reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: JEANMARCO REVIVAL - DAY 4 / MUTUAL PININGJean and Marco POV alternated!"Marco bit the inside of his lip looking at the man walking in front of him. His laugh, loud and not pretty to most people except probably him and his mother, made his chest tight and warm, a tingling sensation when looking into the light of his eyes. He turned his head a bit, catching him staring. Nervous, he smiled back."Still got it bad for him huh?" Armin whispered, as sharp as always."How could I not? He's so… Jean"





	Better late than never!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember! Every fic from jeanmarco revival makes a whole story!  
You can read them separately but if you read the previous ones, it would make much more sense.

Marco bit the inside of his lip looking at the man walking in front of him. His laugh, loud and not pretty to most people except probably him and his mother, made his chest tight and warm, a tingling sensation when looking into the light of his eyes. He turned his head a bit, catching him staring. Nervous, he smiled back.

"Still got it bad for him huh?" Armin whispered, as sharp as always.

"How could I not? He's so… Jean"

"That reason doesn't mean much to me, to be honest" he giggled. Marco clicked his tongue with a soft smile, bumping his shoulder with the elbow.

"You know what I mean, he's so cool and straightforward, and so soft actually, it's just that he hides it very well"

"Actually he's just soft when he's with you so I just gotta trust your word"

“Are you going to tell him?” Historia asked Jean in a whisper, taking a look back to the two stragglers.

“No. He’s leaving. I won’t confess right before he leaves for college, that would be selfish” Jean replied under his breath.

"How wasted is he?" Sasha laughed pointing at Eren with her head, "that joint is bigger than my head"

"I'm telling you, voting is useless, they are playing with us. We are slaves of the system and we need to fight back" He talked non-stop to a really confused and tired Connie, who looked at them from time to time asking for help.

"We live in a socie-"

"Dude, would you please shut up" Jean finally snapped kicking Eren's ankle from behind. The guy just winced, "Armin, come grab your man, he's out of control!" He screamed at his back, watching his tiny blond friend walking faster followed by Marco. 

"And you are part of the problem by joining the state forces of oppression," Eren said pointing at freckles, "I hope you are prou-

"EREN, baby" Armin grabbed his face with one hand, giving him a peck on the lips, "I love you but you're being annoying as fuck, please shut up".

“Don’t listen to him, you know how he gets when he sm—

“Yeah, Historia, don’t excuse Eren, we all know he’s insufferable,” Jean said quite loud with a grin. Eren looked back squinting his eyes but that was all about it, “he doesn’t fight back lately, boring”.

“Don’t tease him, Jean, you are being as unbearable as he is” Marco scolded him and Jean pretended to be deeply offended, making him giggle. 

Their relationship was more or less the same as always, maybe the passage of time made their feelings become more mature and serious, but the same nonetheless. Marco, for its part, fell even deeper in love with that skinny rebellious artist than before. His hair was getting longer and his shoulders were a bit broader. Still, he could see that slim little boy who got scared of video games, same interests, same smirks, and ticks. The same person he was leaving behind.

Being an adult far from Jean Kirstein was going to suck.

He just couldn’t believe that Marco stuck around for so long, but he wouldn’t complain. Just being there walking by his side, listening to him talking, and watching his lips moving, was more than enough. So, every time that smiles were directed at him or when he made him _laugh_, it was a gift. Marco got taller, wider, stronger. His hair was still split in half but now he shaved underneath. That undercut made things to him, and he remembered perfectly the first time he brushed his fingers over it: Marco’s shiver, Jean’s dry mouth, his stuttering right afterward saying how ” _ c-cool" _he looked. But now he and his undercut were leaving and he would get stuck in there with his art and some of his friends.

Being an adult far from Marco Bodt was going to suck.

And there they were, sitting in a room full of people when what both really wanted was to stay with each other. They sat together on a sofa, trying to guess what movie was Sasha mimicking for the group. Connie, Ymir, and Historia were throwing random answers, making the guy more and more frustrated. Marco giggled softly and Jean looked up into his face, sadness below a mask of tenderness. Before he could notice it, he was touching Marco’s hand, who looked down into his eyes. The smile among the freckles transformed into a softer gesture of affection. His eyes traveled Jean’s long face as they usually did and he lifted his chin lightly, a question in his eyes and lips.

“What is it?” Jean followed the tongue movement inside Marco’s mouth, swallowing.

“It’s just… I’m gonna miss this” Marco looked down to their touching hands, interlacing their fingers together. So, in a bravery and honesty outburst, he whispered, “gonna miss you”. Marco gasped quietly, staring into his eyes, melting a bit on the spot.

“Me too, so much” The brunet licked his lips, bit them and the rise and fall of his chest were visible, making Jean a bit anxious. “Can we talk for a second?”

Jean nodded, something heavy falling into his stomach and his heart jumping to his throat. They both got up, getting into the closest room in the house. Probably Sasha’s. Marco closed and rubbed his hands over his jeans to clean the sweat on them. He swallowed. Jean crossed and uncrossed his arms, burying his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t want to leave without being completely honest with you” He started, looking into his eyes, twisting his fingers. Marco emptied his lungs in a long blow, looking at the ceiling and then back at Jean, “I’ve been, like, I always had a cru—

“Are you sure about this?” Jean interrupted. Marco’s eyes went wide at that, “right before you leave? Are you sure?”

“No, Jean, I’m not. But I can’t go without you knowing that I—”

“Ok, now I know. You don’t have to say it” Even when he was closing up from Marco, he blushed hard.

“So, it’s not the same for you” Jean looked up, startled. He could see Marco's heartbreak right in his face and it made him feel miserable. “I get it, sorry” his laugh was far from happy and Jean held his wrist.

“It _ is _ the same, fuck, it’s been like this since forever, but you are leaving, Marco.” He let go of his wrist, taking a step back. “I can’t do this without you here and you don’t deserve to live your days at college without being able to… having new experiences. It’s not fair to you”.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Marco raised his voice, upset with a confused Jean, “I have zero interest in anyone that is not you, I’ve never had”

“Doesn’t mean you never _ will” _ Jean lowered his gaze down to his feet, “Marco, you’ll regret this in a few months, don’t do this to yourself”

“I’m hurt right now, I’m so hurt I could punch you in the face” Marco’s voice trembled, grabbing him by his shirt, talking right into his face between gritted teeth. “how, _ how _can you think so low about my feelings for you? I’ve been a great friend, the best if you ask me, how can you even start t—

“Friend, Marco! Friend! Nothing else!” Jean felt tears prickling at his eyes, a lump in his throat making his voice crack and tremble. He didn’t mean to end things like this but he knew that he wasn’t what Marco deserved and there was no doubt about it in his heart.

“There are easier ways to turn someone down, Jean.”

“I’m not, I’m just… I don’t want you to make a mistake” he almost whispered. And when a tear rolled over Jean's cheek, he knew what was going on. 

“You would never be a mistake, asshole”

Marco grabbed his shirt tightly, smacking their lips together. Both hissed when their teeth clinked, but Marco slotted their mouths, sucking, biting and giving small licks to them. Jean grabbed his arms, taking deep breaths and starting to get dizzy. Marco surrounded his waist with a wide arm, slowing down the kiss, the press of lips becoming tender and soft. And Jean didn’t realize he was crying until Marco pressed their foreheads together, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“I love you” Jean confessed feeling weak, small, fragile as he never felt, “I don’t want you to leave and forgive me.

“Don’t be silly, I won’t forget you, ok?”

“Promise?” Marco nodded, kissing his pointy nose. 

“Promise” They hug tightly, eyes closed but hearts opened, reaching each other, merging as one. And even when words only would get in the way, Marco said out loud what Jean needed for so, so long. “I love you more, Jean”.

"I don't want to go back with the others, I just wanna be with you" He buried his face on Marco's neck, making him smile.

"You do realize that they did this to say goodbye to me, right?" He said, caressing his blond messy hair.

"I don't give a fuck" Marco snorted, hugging him tightly.

"Listen, let's go back to the living room and I won't let you go any second for the rest of the evening, ok?"

"Can I go with you? I can bend and maybe I fit in a suitcase. I barely eat, Marco" Jean made him laugh again, "I'm serious"

"That's the best part" Marco kissed his cheek right before coming back to the living room, his arm around Jean's waist in a tight grip.

"So you've finally sucked each other dicks! Congrats" Ymir said raising a can of coke.

"I fucking drank it all" Jean licked his lips, flipping Ymir the bird.

"Jean! What the fuck!?" Marco's voice sounded so ridiculously high that their friends burst into hysterical laughter, and there was nothing they could say after that to convince them that it wasn't actually true.

As Marco promised, he didn't let go of Jean's waist or hand, kissing his cheeks or lips from time to time.

Probably it was a late confession and the timing was the worst, and even when Jean wasn't really sure about it, that was something that both of them needed.

At least one night of giving each other the kind of love they've been willing to give for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ending is kind of... bittersweet??  
But I'll fix it in the next ones, pinky promise.
> 
> Comments and kudos are what keeps writers going!  
Take a sec to tell what you liked or just leave a ♥  
Make a writer happy!!
> 
> Scream with me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar) and [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!!!


End file.
